waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Aladdin (TV series)
Aladdin is an American animated television series made by Walt Disney Television Animation which aired from September 5, 1994, to November 25. 1995, based on the original 1992 Disney film of the same name. The series is set after The Return of Jafar and picked up where the installment left off. Aladdin's TV series is considered one of Disney's finest TV animation work. The series was produced by Alan Zaslove and Tad Stones, who were already renowned for their work on Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Darkwing Duck. Many of the films' stars provided the voices of their TV counterparts, with the notable exceptions of Dan Castellaneta filling in for Robin Williams in the Genie role (like in The Return of Jafar), and Val Bettin as the Sultan (who replaced Douglas Seale after the original film). Unlike The Little Mermaid, the series does not feature any musical numbers. It led two direct-to-videos followed by: The Return of Jafar, was released on May 20, 1994, and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, was released on August 13, 1996. The series originally aired as a preview on The Disney Channel in early 1994, and in September of that year it began airing concurrently on the syndicated The Disney Afternoon block and on Saturday mornings on CBS (prior to Disney's purchase of rival ABC). Disney Channel reran the series from 1997 until 2000 when it was replaced by their pre-teen lineup. The show was then shown on Toon Disney from April 1998 until 2009 when it and the rest of their lineup was replaced by their new Disney XD branding. Plot After Jafar's death, Aladdin continues his duty as the savior of Agrabah. He and his friends continue their adventure, exploring the world and protecting the city from the group of villains. Characters Main * Aladdin - Scott Weinger * Princess Jasmine - Linda Larkin * Genie - Dan Castellaneta * Iago - Gilbert Gottfried * The Sultan - Val Bettin * Abu & Rajah - Frank Welker Other Characters and Villains * Eden - Valery Pappas * Dhandi - Debi Derryberry * Abis Mal - Jason Alexander * Haroud Hazi Bin - James Avery * Sadira - Kellie Martin * Mozenrath - Jonathan Brandis * Amin Damoola - Jeff Bennett * Mechanicles - Charlie Adler * Razoul, Prince Wazoo, The Sand Monster & Dominus Tusk - Jim Cummings * Arbutus & General Gouda - Ron Perlman * Khartoum - Tony Jay * Phasir - Ed Gilbert * Mirage - Bebe Neuwirth * Aziz - Michael Bell * Minos & King Zabar - Keith David * Fatima - Charity James * Uncouthma - Tino Insana * Chaos - Matt Frewer * Saleen - Julie Brown * Malcho - Héctor Elizondo * Caliph Kapok & Amok Mon Ra - Tim Curry * Thundra - Candi Milo * Queen Daluka - Tress MacNeille * Ayam Aghoul - Hamilton Camp * Magma - Tone Loc * Sootinai & Merc - Dorian Harewood * Ajed Al Gebraic - Jonathan Harris * Nefir Hasenuf - René Auberjonois * Queen Hippsodeth - Kate Mulgrew * Sultan Pasta Al Dente - Stuart Pankin * Scara - Susan Tolsky * Shaman - Malcolm McDowell International releases For informations about international dubs and releases, Aladdin TV series/International. Category:1994 animated television series Category:1990s American television series Category:Walt Disney Television Animation